Standardized document formats are often used to define how documents are created and how information is stored and maintained therein. An example of such a standardized document format is the extensible markup language (XML) standard. The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) is a group that defines XML Document Management (XDM) for use in distributed access. For example, an OMA XDM enabler defines mechanisms for manipulating user-specific, service-related information stored in XML documents on servers. Such information is typically stored in the network where it can be located, accessed and manipulated (e.g., created, changed, and/or deleted). The XDM specifications specify how such information should be defined in XML documents. In addition, the XDM specifications specify a common protocol for accessing and manipulating such XML documents.
As is known, XML documents can be employed for many different types of uses. Some of those uses are application specific (e.g., such as storing subscriber preferences for a particular enabler (e.g., a Presence Subscription Policy or push-to-talk-over-cellular (PoC) Groups), and others are not application specific (e.g., storing a list of uniform resource identifiers (URIs), such as a list of friends, that can be re-used from multiple enablers).
In some instances, XDM can be used to facilitate authorizing individuals to access presence information for other individuals. In addition, XDM can be used to facilitate session initiation of many individuals to the same conference call. In such instances, there are common usages which are shared across multiple OMA enablers. For example, a URI list defined within a presence enabler could be used to initiate a conference call between an online group of friends.